Lab Rats Elite Force: Oliver, Kaz, Chase Roman and Riker
by terboDC1980
Summary: Oliver and Kaz are lovers. The evil brothers Roman and Riker capture and sexually 'torture' them, and their leader Chase tries to help them heal afterwards. WARNING: Some semi-forced (but not really forced) sex. 'M' for a reason. All actors over 18. This is a parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rats Elite Force**

Oliver and Kaz, Roman and Riker. More with Chase later.

 **UPDATED 7/27 (minor edits)**

* * *

Oliver sank slowly onto Kaz's cock. They had been lovers for a few months now, since the 'incident,' but it still took Oliver a minute to get used to his best friend's thick seven-inch dick in his ass. His own smaller six inches bobbed up and down as Kaz's cock raked his prostate, and he sighed from the intense pleasure of his best friend's manhood filling his rectum. It only hurt a little then felt _so_ good.

Both boys had gotten into better shape since joining the Elite Force and gaining super powers, but Kaz was still kind of cute-soft. Both young men still had smooth chests and just small patches of hair under their arms and above their nice-sized cocks.

Oliver had peeked at their hunky team leader Chase masturbating with some kind of strange cock-sucking machine, and his dick looked very big too. It was not quite the same as Tecton's monster ten inches, but that was another story.

 _When did I become such a bottom?_ Oliver wondered. _Kaz, then oh, god, Tecton's monster, then the incident with Experion…_ that was a secret that Oliver had not shared with anyone, the time that the evil super Experion had seduced Oliver and fucked him with his big nine-inch cock. Oliver shivered. It had been awesome. _And then when we were captured by Riker and Roman just last month…_

Kaz sighed and smiled up at his friend, who had a recent growth spurt and was now taller than him, but still a bottom. "Dude, your butt feels great as always!" He felt up Oliver's lean, toned chest as they slowly rocked together. _Oliver looks so cute, and I love seeing his dick wag up and down while he rides my cock. His ass feels so fucking good!_

They were on a bed in their shared room at the penthouse. Kaz was sprawled out naked on his back, and Oliver, also naked, was straddling his friend, riding on his thick bare cock.

Oliver smiled. "And your big dick feels so good inside me!" He eased his lean muscular butt up and down on Kaz. He caressed his friend's slightly soft and beefy smooth chest. "You know I really like… doing stuff with you." Oliver felt awkward trying to say emotional stuff with Kaz, who was never into romantic talk, though they had kissed a few times and Kaz seemed to like it.

"I like being with you too, buddy." Kaz looked up and his best friend with an expression of concern. _Are we gonna have an 'emotions' talk? I really like Ollie, and I think he likes me, but the mushy talk is not my thing. But kissing is kinda nice._ Kaz ran his hands over his skinny friend's chest, pulled Oliver down and combed his fingers through Oliver's light brown hair, guiding him into a gentle kiss while they ground their bodies together.

Their lips parted and Oliver smiled. "Wow, that was really… nice."

"You know I like you, buddy, a lot. It's not just… sex." Kaz whispered. Their gazes met for a moment. Kaz tweaked Oliver's sensitive nipples.

Oliver grinned goofily. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Oliver thought back to that first time he and Kaz had hooked up, back at Mighty Med. Both were shy and awkward, but both had a sense that the other wanted to be more than just best friends. It started when they got stuck in a tiny closet together during some hospital lockdown emergency, facing each other and unable to turn around.

"Well, this is awkward," Kaz tried to diffuse the tension.

"Yeah." Oliver whimpered, realizing that he was getting an erection from being pressed against his friend.

"Dude, are you getting a boner!?" Kaz gasped.

N-no… wait are _you_ getting a boner?"

Kaz blushed. "Hey we're fifteen, it happens."

"Oh, gosh." Oliver realized that his darkest fantasy was coming true: he was rubbing crotches with his best friend and secret crush Kaz. _Well, you better man up and do something._ "Kaz, can I tell you something?" Oliver asked softly. At the same time he put a hand on his friend's hip.

"Dude, are you gonna say you love me or something?" Kaz asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but it came out like an innocent question.

"I, um, I like you a lot." Oliver whispered. He slid his hand around to the small of Kaz's back and pulled him closer.

"I like you too." Kaz barely choked out. "Does this mean we're… gay for each other?"

"Is that okay?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, looking up at his best friend. _(This is before Oliver's growth spurt; Kaz is taller than him.)_

I dunno. I mean, you're kinda cute." Kaz smiled crookedly.

"Oh!" Oliver blushed and got all flustered. _Kaz said I was cute! My best friend just said I was cute!_

"Dude, don't get all mushy on me and let it go to your head!" Kaz snorted. But he slipped his hand between them and groped Oliver's erection. "But maybe we could mess around," he said, his voice shaking a little.

"Yeah… maybe we could." Oliver whimpered. This was better than his fantasies! _Kaz is groping my dick! OMG Kaz wants to mess around!_ "I'd like that, but maybe just try… kissing… first?"

"Well, okay, but I warn you, I'm not very… experienced." Kaz admitted. He was not so much into kissing but wanted to mess around with his best friend. He was horny all the time, and doing it by himself was just not that fun. But if Ollie wanted a kiss, he was willing to try it.

"That makes two of us." Oliver closed his eyes, leaned in, and the next thing he knew, his and Kaz's soft lips were pressing together.

"Hm-mm" Kaz hummed, as his other hand gently held the back of Oliver's head and pressed their mouths together. He ground his hips against Oliver's. They were both obviously hard.

The boys made out for a minute, then pulled apart, out of breath.

"Um, wow." Oliver panted. _Oh gosh I just kissed my best friend Kaz, and wow it was amazing! I can't believe my fantasy came true. And he seems okay. Gosh I hope he is, I want to kiss him again. Are we both gay? God I love him, he looks so cute now looking all confused._

"Yeah, that was… wow." Kaz was flushed and his dick was straining in his jeans. _Darn, that actually felt pretty good, kissing a guy. Kissing my best friend!_

"I didn't know that kissing could be so intense." Oliver looked down shyly. He tenderly ran his fingers through Kaz's spiky hair. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." Kaz smiled shyly. "I am okay. That was kinda cool."

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Kaz giggled. "So, we better talk about your nasty crush on Riker and Roman." Kaz laughed, using his strong legs to rock his hips up and thrust his big bare cock deeper into his lover.

Oliver gasped. "How did you—" _Oh gosh that felt good!_

"I'm not blind, and they are freakin' hot. Admit it, dude. I think we both liked sex with those brothers. After the first day or so, they weren't forcing us. But I hope that we capture them, and this time _we_ a have _our_ way with their hot bodies. But, really, You liked them fucking you. I did; I can't lie about it." Kaz blushed.

"Oh gosh. Dude, they were hot." Oliver sighed, his hard cock wagging up at the thought of him and Kaz raping the evil brothers held in bindings that inhibit their powers… maybe Chase joining them too. _Oh yeah, Chase fucking Roman with his huge cock. They are hard and begging us to **not** stop fucking their hot asses as we take turns… oh gosh!_

"Oh yeah! Oliver!" Kaz moaned. "Ride my cock, dude. You feel so good!" Kaz was always the lazy one of the pair, and he liked to just lay back and let Oliver fuck himself on his fat bare dick.

Not that Oliver minded.

Kaz caressed his lover's chest. "You feel so nice, dude. I'm glad I'm here with just you now."

Oliver wished he could get his memory about those evil brothers Riker and Roman* out of his head…

* * *

The succession of events was still kind of hazy to Oliver, but Chase later said that was normal after suffering traumatic events. He and Kaz had been captured, at first tied up naked, spreadeagle and held on their backs, and brutally fucked by those hot sexy muscular Asian siblings… helpless as they were raped bareback by the naked muscular studs again and again… the brothers switching between Kaz and Oliver, fucking their asses and their mouths.

Oliver remembered feeling Roman's bigger cock deep in his ass, while Riker spewed sweet-tasting cum in his mouth. He had gotten an erection against his will as the evil brothers used and felt-up his slender smooth body. And watching his best friend Kaz being brutally fucked next to him, seeing Kaz's sexy smooth body being groped, his own thick big cock hard as the brothers took turns fucking his ass. Kaz begged them to stop as one brother sucked his cock and the other fucked him, them laughing that he obviously liked being fucked, his thick cock was so hard, and Kaz arched his back and came in Riker's mouth as Roman fucked him.

"The skinny one has a nice tight ass!" Roman later grunted, slamming his seven-inch cock deep into Oliver as he whimpered.

"This brown-haired one has a nice ass too!" Riker shoved his bare thick six inches into whimpering Kaz. "And he's got a boner again from me fucking him! He likes it!" Riker giggled boyishly, groping Kaz's hard dick as he roughly fucked his soft round ass.

"Oh gosh please!" Kaz moaned, secretly loving the hot evil brother fucking his ass.

Then they raised Oliver's legs, his wrists tied holding his arms up, and Riker slid his hard Asian cock into Ollie's ass, making him gasp from the feeling of the thick bare cock going all the way inside him. His own cock got hard as Riker pounded him, and the evil brother stroked his boner while slamming into the superhero. "Hmm, his ass feels so nice and tight!" Riker said with a chuckle. "I hope he likes it when I shoot my evil cum in his nice young guts."

* * *

After the first day, when Kaz and Oliver realized they could not escape from the prison, they agreed to cooperate without being tied up. Oliver vividly recalled when the evil brothers laid side-by side on a huge bed, while he and Kaz straddled them and rode their cocks. He loved watching Kaz bounce up and down on Roman's big dick while he felt Riker's bare cock slide up inside his rectum. Roman stroked Kaz's fat cock and told him how good his ass felt. Oliver felt guilty that he was enjoying sex with the evil brothers, and how he loved watching his best friend get fucked.

By the third day, the evil brothers even started sucking Kaz and Oliver, enjoying getting their captives off with their mouths. The four of them had sex endlessly, mostly Oliver and Kaz getting fucked by the the brothers bare in their asses, but there was a lot of mutual sucking too. Riker seemed to like sucking Kaz's big cock, and Roman loved to finger Oliver's ass while sucking the head of his uncut cock, making him beg to cum. Oliver even woke up one time seeing Riker on his knees, with Kaz thrusting his big cock in the cute guy's mouth as he jacked off, Kaz moaning "oh yeah suck my cock!" Then Kaz got on all fours and Riker fucked him rough and fast, stroking Kaz's big cock. "Oh fuck yeah you like that? Like my cock, Elite guy?"

They were held captive for five days before the others rescued them.

* * *

After they were rescued, Chase told Kaz and Oliver that they needed some time to recover from the experience, and that he and the other boys should be 'intimate in a positive way' to help them get over the experience.

Chase took Oliver first, and they both stripped…

* * *

*Riker and Roman are played by handsome hotties Ryan Potter (Supah Ninjas) and Booboo Stewart (Descendants), respectively.


	2. Chapter 2 Oliver and Chase

**Lab Rats Elite Force 2. Chase helps Oliver and Kaz recover**

 **Updated _again_ 7/27/2017!**

* * *

After the friends were rescued, Chase pulled Kaz and Oliver aside and told them that after that 'traumatic experience' with the brothers, they needed some time to recover, and that he and the boys should be 'intimate in a positive way' to help them get over the experience.

(Kaz could not help noticing that Chase appeared to have a massive boner as he was telling them this. And he felt a little stirring in his won groin. He hated to admit it, but Chase really was a hot young guy, even if he could be annoying.)

"Oliver why don't you and I go first, then Kaz and me, then all three of us together." Chase suggested. As he spoke, he ran his hands up and down their backs.

"Uh, okay." Oliver blushed, wondering exactly what Chase meant by 'intimate.' He and Kaz glanced at each other.

Kaz shrugged. "Okay dude. Have fun." He didn't feel very happy being separated from his best friend, especially after their sexual experience with Riker and Roman. He hated to admit it, but he had loved riding Roman. And watching Oliver take Riker's cock in his skinny ass was hot; watching Oliver's young cock wag up and down was so sexy. The brothers wouldn't let them touch their own cocks most of the time, instead teasing them, driving them to the edge over and over till their teen cocks exploded with big loads of cum… which sometimes the evil brothers licked up. And Kaz felt really, really guilty about that. He loved Oliver, not those guys. But the sex had been… incredible.

Maybe nerdy Chase was right.

Kaz just wanted to crawl in bed and snuggle with his best friend like they often did… and maybe more. He liked Oliver. He loved their gentle sex. He even secretly wanted to ride on top and take Oliver's 6" cock in his ass. He liked Oliver's lean smooth body. Yes, he was in love with cute Oliver, but didn't want to admit it for some reason. And right now he needed to just cuddle with his best friend after five days of unrelenting raw sex with two hot hunky brothers.

Well, maybe Oliver's 'session' with Chase would not take too long. Kaz got into bed, shivering a little. _I miss my Ollie-pop._ He smirked to himself that he even thought that.

* * *

Chase led Oliver into Mister Davenport's private quarters, and to his huge beautiful bathroom. Chase's 'father' had recently left the penthouse for the use of the Elite Force.

 _Wow I thought our bathroom was nice!_ Oliver ogled the huge glass-walled shower, and the large Jacuzzi bath, big enough for three at least.

"I suggest we start by showering together, cleansing off the evil of the brothers who abused you." Chase gently squeezed Oliver's shoulder, which was getting some muscle. Then he started the big rain shower and slowly undressed, watching Oliver to see his reaction.

Oliver was still a little intimidated by muscular attractive Chase. He and Kaz joked about Chase not having a girlfriend, and not being attractive, and being socially awkward, but the truth was that Chase was really handsome, and had an amazing ripped body. Chase was hot. The bionic team leader was just a couple of years older than them, very cute, extremely intelligent (and a bit cocky about it), and even though he was shorter, he was very muscular, and… as Oliver suspected as Chase pulled down his briefs, his semi-hard cock was huge—almost as long as Experion's—and definitely even thicker, with a large mushroom head. "Wow dude. That is a big… penis."

Chase grinned. "Thanks, yeah it is about eight inches, or just over 20 centimeters." Chase wagged it up and down and it became more erect, the head swelling even bigger. He smiled boyishly at Oliver. "Your turn!" He said in his kind of high nasal voice.

Oliver nervously undressed. His own six-inch dick was completely rigid by the time he was naked, and he felt a bit inadequate looking at Chase, even if he was taller. Chase had not only a much larger cock, but he also had a ripped body: a six-pack and high bulging pecs, nice arms and muscular legs. He was impressive. _And I really want him to fuck me with that long thick cock. Gosh he is hot. I want his dick in my ass. He really is handsome. Wow, I can't believe I was just thinking that! when did I become such a slut? What about Kaz? But after those five days with Roman and Riker, I am craving sex again!_ Oliver felt himself blushing at his dirty thoughts. He had become so used to non-stop sex with the evil brothers that now he craved it.

Chase smiled at him. "Oliver, it's okay to be excited. I am too, dude. Just relax. You need to ease down after your experience. You can look. Size is not everything. Actually, I think you have a nice dick." Chase stared at Oliver's wagging erection. "And you are a very handsome guy; I don't know why Skylar is not into you. I hope we can have fun, dude. I actually like that you are taller than me and smooth like me. You are a very cute guy." Chase ran his fingers over the younger, taller boy.

Oliver shivered. _Wow, I have never heard Chase say so many nice things! He's usually so self-absorbed and bitchy._ Oliver had never had so many guys attracted to him. Actually, no one had had _ever_ been attracted to him, until Kaz and he had nerd attraction. _And I still really like Kaz. I wonder if he still enjoys our kissing? Is it okay to be messing with Chase? Is that like cheating? Well, duh we had just had crazy sex with our frenemies Riker and Roman. Though, they did kind of force us, at least at the beginning._ His dick was leaking, he was so excited to be alone naked with Chase. The Bionic guy could be an arrogant jerk sometimes, but he was also sexy and hot, and he could also be nice, like he was now. Chase was kind of a puzzle. Oliver heard that Chase's older bionic brother Adam had bullied Chase, which was kind of sad. Oliver had been bullied some in junior high, but couldn't imagine anyone bullying Chase. Or anyone bullying your little brother.

Chase's thick cock rose fully, standing up and wagging slightly as he got in the shower. "Come on in." He said softly. He started soaping his smooth muscular chest. "Let's wash off that Roman and Riker filth."

Oliver stepped into the shower, the warm water gently cascading over his lean smooth body, and as Chase closed the glass door, the marble-lined stall filled with steam.

* * *

Oliver remembered his and Kaz's time with Roman and Riker. The brothers had been scary at first with their sexy bodies, exotic Asian looks and dark slicked-back hair. They talked like they would hurt Kaz and Oliver, saying they wanted to destroy all super heroes. The evil brothers strapped them into these harnesses that inhibited their powers. But then… instead Roman and Riker raped Kaz and Olive, but it was not really rape. They teased the friends, lubing and prodding them, and finally even asking if they could fuck Kaz and Oliver. They had the most incredible sex. Cute young Riker had fucked him gently but over and over, getting more rough as Oliver clearly liked it. Then later Riker actually sucked him dry as Roman fucked his ass, saying how tight he still was. Then they kissed as Riker fucked him again. Then they took their turn on Kaz. The brothers seemed to be insatiable and have endless energy. Their cocks never seemed to get soft. And after the brothers made Kaz and Oliver drink water, their cocks stayed hard too. They came over and over till they were dry cumming and beyond.

Later, Roman pulled Kaz into another room; Oliver did not know that they did.

What Oliver did not see was Roman feeling Kaz's soft smooth chest, then laying back on a bed and guiding Kaz to straddle Roman, and ordering him to ride bis bare dick. "Yeah ride my cock, you cute little superhero!"

Kaz eased down on Roman, taking his cock into his beefy round butt. "Oh god man… your big cock feels good." Kaz moaned as he sat on Roman and felt his hot villain cock slide up inside him. His ass had been opened by more than a day of being fucked by both brothers, so Roman's cock went in without pain. He grabbed Roman's massive steel-hard pecs, opened his legs and rode the hot older evil brother, his own seven-inch cock hard and wagging as he bounced. _God he is evil sex_ y. "Fuck, your cock feels good!" He moaned as he groped Roman's hard smooth chest and rode his cock. "Fuck my ass dude!" Kaz shouted as he took the bigger brother's cock deep in his plump butt again and again. Roman's dick rubbed his tender prostate, driving Kaz crazy.

Roman meanwhile, loved that Kaz had become such a bottom. Kaz was very boyish, smooth and soft, with large brown nipples. Roman liked that. "Fuck Kaz, you are cute! I love your round smooth ass. Ride my cock. Bounce on it!" Roman felt up Kaz's soft chest and stroked his hard fat teen cock. "I love your body!" Roman groped the younger boy's smooth chest as Kaz rode on his seven-inch cock. He pinched Kaz's nips gently. "Tell me how you like my evil cock in your ass!" Roman spanked one of Kaz's round butt-cheeks.

Kaz gasped from pleasure as Roman pinched his brown nips and spanked him. "Fuck yeah, I like your big bare cock in my ass. Fuck meeee!" Kaz rode faster and harder on Roman, his own fat 7" cock standing tall as he liked the older evil brother fucking him deep. "Oh my god, you are big. I love your cock!" Kaz then bottomed out and rocked back and forth on Roman's dick, loving the big cock far in his rectum, and rubbing his prostate.

"Fuck, your ass is hot!" Roman held Kaz's hips, thrusting up into his cute smooth round ass. _Fuck, he is adorable He is so cute and smooth, soft skin. And nice ass and cock. I love his smooth soft bare chest and his fat young dick._ "We are gonna fuck you guys raw for days!" Roman laughed.

He secretly enjoyed Riker and Roman roughly kissing his mouth and neck as they fucked him on his back. Making him suck their cocks. It was like his darkest fantasy, to be dominated by not one but two extremely handsome and muscular young guys. And he felt guilty that he liked watching Kaz get fucked by Roman, Kaz's hard cock wagging as he hollered. He got a boner just watching. Something Riker did not miss.

"You like seeing my brother fuck your lover? Riker smirked. A little jealous, a little turned on?" He gently fondled Oliver's uncut cock. "Join the club."

* * *

Back in the shower, Chase smiled at the tall slender (and kind of nerdy) super-hero Oliver. "Feels good? There are soaps and shampoo in the dispenser. Now, I won't pressure you to do anything, but it will help you if we have gentle sex to get you over the forced rape by the brothers."

"Um, ok." Oliver shampooed his hair, then soaped his body, but was scared to feel his hard dick too much. But even in the steam he could see Chase soaping his smooth body and edging his own large hard cock.

"So Oliver, what happened with Roman and Riker? How much sex was there? I know they are perverse, and I assume they tortured you and Kaz. Did they make you suck their cocks? Did they… rape you?" Chase raised an eyebrow. He stepped closer and gently caressed Oliver's smooth lean chest with a soapy hand. He ran his thumb over one of Oliver's small pink nipples.

Oliver shivered, loving Chase's hands on his chest. He cleared this throat nervously, acutely aware of his own rock-hard dick. "Well. They strapped us on our backs in harnesses with some shackles that cancelled our powers, raised our legs, and basically raped us. They, um, fucked us in the ass, bareback, many times. They switched, taking turns fucking us. But in a way they were not horrible. They used lube, and groped all over our bodies, and opened our asses kind of gently. We were not physically harmed. They even felt up our chests. Later, they even sucked us." Oliver could feel his face getting hot with embarrassment talking explicitly about this, but his cock jumped remembering his mixed emotions.

Oliver also noticed Chase edging his fat cock. It seemed bigger than ever. _He is getting off on this!_

Chase caressed Oliver's skinny smooth body, from his chest to his flat belly, to his strong flexing glutes, and then moved a hand around to grip his hard six-inch penis. "Apparently, it was not that unpleasant, their cocks in your ass." He stroked the younger boy's erection, gently easing the foreskin on and off the glans. "Were either of them larger than me?"

Oliver trembled when Chase touched his hard penis. "N-no. You're bigger and thicker than either, even Roman."

"You came to accept the sex with them, didn't you? Classic Stockholm syndrome." Chase asked.

"Yes, we were raped at first, but actually, we kind of got to, well, be okay with the sex. We were ok with them fucking us. They untied us, and fucked us more gently, but it was still just animal sex." Unable to resist, Oliver reached out and wrapped his hand around Chase's cock. "Chase, you have such a big thick penis." He stroked the team leader."It's amazing."

"Hmm. That feels great, Oliver, keep doing that. I love you stroking my dick! So, they fucked you and then sucked you and took your cum? Well, that is normal for prisoners to give in to their captors. It is a survival mechanism. So, Kaz got into it too?" Chase gently stroked Oliver's throbbing penis while Oliver nervously fondled Chase's large cock.

Oliver shuddered, remembering how turned on he was watching Kaz next to him, riding Roman, his big cock hard and slapping Roman's tight abs as he moaned, leaning back and clearly loving that big Asian super-villain cock in his ass, while being ordered to ride him. And seeing Kaz look over at him and Kind of smile guiltily.

"Yeah after a while Kaz got used to it. We liked it. We liked them fucking us. But we had no choice, we were prisoners."

"Sounds like you guys actually really enjoyed Roman and Riker fucking you." Chase stroked Oliver's cock. "It's okay, understandable. You were prisoners. What positions did they take you?"

"Well, on our backs at first, shackled and open to be fucked. Then when we knew we could not escape, they untied us and fucked us doggy. Then they would lie on their backs and Kaz and I would…"

"Ride their cocks? Bareback?" Chase finished when Oliver hesitated. He squeezed Oliver's cock gently, then slid his foreskin back and forth.

"Yes." Oliver whimpered a little as Chase tickled the head of his dick.

"Did you like watching your best friend and lover ride another guy's… _cock_?"

"Um well. Kinda, because he seemed to like it. His dick was hard a lot of the time, and Roman especially liked to feel up and stroke Kaz. Kaz bounced up and down on his cock, and sometimes Riker would stroke his cock at the same time and make Kaz cum."

"I bet that was hot. Riker is the smaller younger brother, right?

"Yes. His cock is about my size, but he is shorter." Oliver shivered.

"Were you a little jealous seeing Kaz and Roman or Riker? You and Kaz are close, even though you bicker all the time like little girls." Chase snickered. "I can tell you have feelings for him. Almost like a couple. You have been close a long time."

"It was confusing and all sort of surreal," Oliver admitted. "I really like Kaz, but Roman was really big, muscular and hot, and he and Riker never really hurt us. They didn't injure us, even if they fucked us rough. But it was clear they were in charge. We were trapped and we had these bracelets that didn't allow us to use our powers."

"You sound almost like you have feelings for them. Stockholm syndrome, again. You _do_ understand that they are the enemy." Chase caressed Oliver's wet soapy skin, his chest, his flat smooth tummy and his nice very hard cock. "You know, you are very attractive, Oliver." Chase moved closer. He caressed Oliver's chest with one hand while still stroking the teen superhero's dick. "Kaz is too. All of us guys here are a little nerdy, but for nerds, we have nice bodies. There is no reason that all three of us cannot have a healthy sexual relationship. I know you are lovers."

"Uh yeah we are, I guess. We have sex, you obviously know about that. I mean, I love Kaz. I am not sure if he loves me." Oliver was trembling. He felt a little guilty, but Chase was so handsome, and his hands on his body were feeling so good at the moment, so gentle and sexual. _Oh my god, Chase wants us all to be together? In a three-way?_

"Oh, Kaz loves you, he might have more trouble expressing it in words. And Kaz is not as toned as you, but has a nice cock. Does he… fuck you? You have a really cute little ass, Oliver." Chase slid his wet hand around to grip one of Oliver's ass cheeks. "You are both handsome. You know, my brother Adam and I were close."

Oliver thought that was odd. Adam Davenport was Chase's older brother, who supposedly bullied him. He was tall, muscular, well over six feet, and hunky. Now he taught at the academy. He allegedly fucked cute little Spin regularly. _So later the brothers became lovers? Kinky! I wonder if Roman and Riker are lovers?_

"I really want to suck you, buddy." Chase knelt down, peeled back Oliver's foreskin and took his hard penis between his lips. He caged the young man's tight balls in his fingers while sucking and licking the sensitive pink head. He gripped Oliver's slender butt to hold him in place.

Oliver had more of an arrow-shaped glans, not much larger than the shaft. He shivered as Chase pleasured him. "Oh, gosh, Chase that feels nice!" Oliver moaned. He never imagined that 'Mister Superior' Chase would suck his dick. It felt amazing, his tongue and lips on his dick. Chase was obviously experienced.

Chase paused in his oral worship of Oliver's hard cock. "Glad you like it. You have a really nice dick, not too big, not too small." Oliver was uncut, which made him different than Chase or Kaz (or Adam). Chase found Oliver's foreskin fascinating, rolling it up and down. "Oliver, have you heard of 'docking'?

"N-no." Oliver stuttered.

Chase stood, guided his and Oliver's cocks together and gently stretched the younger teen's foreskin over his large helmet cock head.

Oliver shivered as he moved the skin up and down over his own cock. "Oh gosh I am getting close!"

Chase undocked them and slipped a soapy finger between Oliver's ass cheeks and into his little anus. "Would you let me fuck you?" Then he returned to expertly sucking Oliver's dick while gently fingering his smooth hole.

"Ummm, oh gosh. Yeah, I'd like that." Oliver whispered. He knew deep down he was a bottom: he loved Kaz's big thick cock in his butt. He even liked Roman and Riker fucking him, raping his ass. After they were mean at first it felt good. Cute lean Riker took him doggy, whispering in his ear how he loved fucking a tall white superhero with his Asian cock, while stroking Oliver's hard dick, and Oliver loved being dominated by the cute boy.

Over the five days of their captivity, he came many times as Roman and Riker fucked him. Oliver shuddered _And there was Experion._ And now Chase, the short but hunky team leader wanted to fuck him with his very thick eight-inch cock. Oliver turned around, hunched down, and put his hands on the shower wall, presenting his muscular little ass for their team leader. "Chase, please."

"I guess that is a yes?" Chase ran his soapy hands over Oliver's hips, and fingered the taller boy's clenching ass ring. "You need a gentle fucking. Did Riker and Roman Fuck you hard? Did it feel good later?" Chase slid is finger in. He felt Oliver's ass ring spasm around his finger.

Oliver shivered as Chase found his pleasure button. "Oh gosh! Yeah, Chase. You are so freaking hot. I want you. I want your… dick in my ass." Oliver was so horny. After five days of non-stop sex with the brothers, he wanted it again after only a break of a couple of days. He realized that in addition to liking the brothers fucking him, he really liked being with Kaz. But right now he was so horny. And yes, he had kind of a crush on Chase, and now that he could have the team leader's huge cock in his hungry ass, he needed it.

"Oliver you are so cute. And now you have grown to be so tall and sexy. You have a hot ass, and I'll love fucking you." Chase smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah." Oliver whimpered.

Chase held Oliver's hip with one hand, and guided his cock between Oliver's perky ass cheeks with the other. When he found the slender super's hole, he pushed his hard cock inside the willing younger guy. Oliver's ass resisted the big head at first, but then his hole relaxed and Chase's cock entered him.

"Oh fuck Chase! You have a fat dick." Oliver whimpered as he felt Chase open his ass.

"Hmm Oliver, you have a nice tight hole!" Chase pushed his soap-slick cock in, working deeper and deeper with his thick hard dick. He gently fucked Oliver long and slow, working until until all of his eight inches of thick bare cut cock was inside the tall lean super.

"Oh gosh!" Oliver was trembling, but pushing back onto Chase's large cock. His his cute smooth ass smacked wetly against Chase's hips.

Chase pistoned his big dick in and out, reaching around to caress Oliver's chest and fondle his hard penis. "You feel so nice Oliver. Does my cock feel good in your ass?"

Oliver moaned, loving Chase's huge cock deep in him. "Yes, it feels good!"

After a few minutes of long slow fucking, Chase was close. "I am going to cum in you soon." Chase thrust his cock all the way into Oliver's tight muscular ass harder and faster. "Fuck, your ass feels so tight! I'm cumming!"

Oliver shook when Chase's cock raked his prostate button over and over, and finally hit his colon, and he felt the bionic Lab Rat shooting cum inside him. Oliver shook and came too, his cock spitting cum all over the wet shower tiles.

Chase held Oliver as he caught his breath, then they got out of the shower. Chase dried him off and led him to the bedroom. He laid on the huge bed on his back and guided the compliant Oliver to straddle his face so Chase could suck his ass, small tight balls, and cock. "Hm, you are so cute." He licked Oliver's hard cock, holding his slim hips. He worked Oliver's foreskin, teasing him for several minutes of delicious agony.

"Oh gosh, that feels good." Oliver moaned as Chase alternately sucked his balls and cock. "I am gonna cum!" He wailed.

Chase sucked and stroked his dick until Oliver shot a big load in his mouth. He smiled up at the younger, taller slender boy. "Glad you like it. Oliver, your cum was delicious. You have a nice cock. Now straddle my waist and sit down on my cock. I want to fuck you again. You said you liked to ride."

"Okay." Oliver was feeling shy after his second orgasm.

"I want you to sit on my cock like you did with the brothers. I'll lie back and let you ride me." Chase lubed his cock, then ran his hands up and down over Oliver's tall, slender smooth body. "Tell me more about the brothers, their muscular bodies and cocks. They are very handsome guys. And we suspect they like other younger men."

 _What does he mean by 'younger'? Like Kaz's little brother or Spin?_ Oliver sat slowly down on Chase's cock, facing him. He was even longer and thicker than Roman but with lube it felt okay. "Oh man yeah your cock feels good!" Oliver moaned as his ass opened again to take all of Chase. He moved slowly up and down on Chase's big thick penis. His cock was already hard again and sticking up almost against his flat tummy. "Well, Roman is very muscular. He has a small waist and hard abs, and a huge bulging chest. Riker is smaller, but a very toned body.

"Nice. Wow Oliver, you really have toned up and gotten some muscle!" Chase groped Oliver's pecs as the younger boy rode on the Bionic's cock.

"Thanks man!" Oliver whimpered, loving the praise for his efforts. And Chase's monster cock was feeling awesome in his ass. When he was sitting on Chase's muscular hips, that cock was way up inside him like Experion had been. And in this position, Chase's cock really rubbed his pleasure button inside, making his own cock jump.

"Oh yeah Oliver! I love your tight ass! Ride my cock!" Chase groaned.

Oliver pushed his slender ass down onto the team leader's long thick cock, leaning back and holding onto Chase's bulging quads, taking more of Chase in his ass. It went even deeper inside him in this position, and rubbed his poor prostate harder. "Oh god yeah Chase, your cock is huge! Fuck me!" He could not believe what a slut he had become, between the evil brothers, and now Chase was bare fucking him with his huge cock.

"Fuck yes, Oliver, your ass is nice. So tight. Ride my cock." Chase moaned as his thick eight inches went up inside skinny Oliver again and again. _Damn he feels good. Can't wait for Kaz's big bubble ass._ "Tell me how my cock feels inside you!"

"Your… cock feels good in my ass! You are bigger than the brothers." Oliver moaned as Chase went deep inside his rectum. "Oh man that dick feels good!" Oliver stroked his own hard dick as he rode Chase's bare fat cock, but Chase pulled his hand away so he could masturbate Oliver. So Oliver grabbed Chase's sexy bulging pecs.

"Hmm buddy, your dick is so hard!" Chase teased his cock. "You like my big dick in your ass? You like my hard chest?"

"Yes! I love your cock and hard body! I am gonna cum again!" Oliver whimpered. He bounced faster and harder on their team leader. "Ohhh gosh!" Then his cock erupted, spewing cum all over Chase's hand and stomach.

"Oh yeah, I feel your butt tightening! No wonder the brothers loved your ass!" Chase shouted, rocking his legs up. "I'm cumming inside you again!" He rocked his hips up as his cock fired a big load inside Oliver's ass.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap, both gasping for breath: Oliver laid down on Chase, caressing his muscular, sweaty chest. "You have nice big nipples." He giggled, running his fingers over one of Chase's oval conical nipples.

"Hmm. We need another shower. Are you okay?" Chase wrapped his arms gently around Oliver.

"Yeah. That really helped. And, now I feel different about you too."

"Oh?"

"You're actually a nice guy. And you are great in bed!" Oliver gasped. "Oh gosh I can't believe I just said that!"

Chase caressed the shaking younger guy. "It's cool. You were great too. Kaz is a lucky guy."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Riker and Roman stripped, and Riker passionately hugged his bigger, older brother. His hands slid down to Roman's big muscular ass. "Dude I can't go on just for dad! I love you! Is our relationship wrong?"

"We have to for dad. I love you too. And it is not wrong. What we do feels so good. I love you and your sexy little lean martial arts body." Roman whispered in his little brother's ear as he groped Riker's perky little ass.

Riker stroked his older brother's big thick cock. Then I want this again! I am so horny after we had fun with those cute supers."

Soon, Riker was riding up and down on his big brother's thick 7" cock, his own teen dick standing up, wagging as he bounced on Roman's dick. "Oh god bro, your big bare cock feels good in my butt! I'll never get tired of it."

"And I love your teen ass, bro! My little brother-lover." Roman tightened his abs, rocking his hips up and thrusting deeper into slender Riker's hot ass. He caressed Riker's flat stomach and chest "Jack your cock off, I love watching you jerk off while you ride my big-bro cock."

"I loved us fucking the elite force boys. They are kind of cute, and nice asses." Riker groped his older brother's muscular smooth chest.

"Yeah, they were fun. I hope you did not get too attached to the tall skinny one." Roman smirked.

"Or you to the boyish dark-haired one." Riker smirked back.

* * *

 _Next, Chase and Kaz, then a threesome!_

 **NOTE: If you want more of my stories it is VERY important that you review! Guests can review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kaz and Chase

**Lab Rats Elite Force 3. Chase helps Oliver and Kaz recover**

 **Updated 7/26. Some new material!**

* * *

 _After they were rescued, Chase pulled Kaz and Oliver aside and told them that after that 'traumatic experience' with the brothers, they needed some time to recover, and that he and the boys should be 'intimate in a positive way' to help them get over the experience._

In this chapter: Chase and Kaz 'therapy', then next a threesome!

* * *

Before Kaz and Chase had their 'therapy' session, and since Oliver said he could not talk to him about his time with the Bionic leader yet, Kaz decided to take a nap. He drifted off, remembering his captivity with Oliver. At first he was terrified that the evil brothers would hurt Oliver or him, and then, when the friends were stripped naked, he was shocked that Roman and Riker were going to exploit and torture them sexually. But the the brothers did not harm them.

"Hmm, nice body, kiddo." Roman roughly caressed Kaz as he stripped his mission suit off in shreds, revealing Kaz's bare smooth body. The Elite force young super was muscular but still a little soft. "Hmmm nice." Roman almost purred as he groped Kaz's smooth naked body, feeling up his chest and his hardening cock.

"Dude, stop it, let me go!" Kaz whined, though he knew his protests were useless. His flame and flying powers were nulled by these special shackles, and Roman was much bigger and stronger than he was anyway.

Roman pulled him up so he could get his boots and pants off, leaving Kaz completely naked. "Oh man, you do have a nice boy body!" He groped Kaz's thickening cock, then his smooth chest. "And what a nice dick. I think you are enjoying this!" Roman snickered. "No matter."

Kaz saw Riker stripping Oliver, tearing his uniform off as skinny Ollie whimpered, ripping the material from his body and leaving him naked and his young penis erect.

Then, Roman and Riker stripped off their black clothes. Both were smooth and muscular... and their cocks were hard.

The young superheroes were strapped in restraints, their legs spread and raised up. and essentially raped by the evil twins. But Roman and Riker were strangely gentle from the beginning. They lubed their cocks and Kaz and Oliver's holes, and even caressed the boys' bodies and cocks as they fucked them bareback. Kaz was about to beg that the evil brothers fuck him only and leave sensitive Ollie alone, but suddenly, Riker was caressing Oliver's slender legs, eating his ass, and Oliver was _moaning_!

Then Kaz was forced to watch as Riker fucked Oliver, on his back, his smooth legs spread and raised by the strange apparatus they had the Elite Force boys strapped to. But Oliver groaned as Riker pumped him with his bare six-inch cock. And Oliver's own dick was hard and leaking precum, which Riker used to stroke the tall skinny super's erect cock…

Kaz was strapped in a similar metal apparatus next to them, with his smooth beefy legs held up and spread. He had to admit, he was not only scared, but a little excited. Then Roman actually kissed his chest, and licked and gently bit his brown nipples while caressing Kaz's smooth young body. Then Roman held Kaz's hard dick up and played with his tight ball-sack. "Nice balls and cock, for a nerdy young super-hero." Roman chuckled. "Ready to get fucked?"

"Oh god, just do it!" Kaz moaned, wanting to get it over with.

Roman guided his large cock into Kaz and pushed, forcing his bare cock past the young guy's tight anal ring and deep into his rectum.

Kaz yelped as Roman forced into him. "Fuck that hurts!" At first Roman's big cock was painful when the hunky super-villain pushed his thick Asian dick up Kaz's ass, even though he was gentle. But Kaz soon began to like it. Then Roman caressed his hairless developing chest as he pumped into his hole, thrusting all seven inches into Kaz. Almost against his will, his own hard cock leaked precum as he was fucked, and then he even came, shooting semen on himself as Roman shot a big load up his bare ass.

 _Their captivity changed…_

* * *

Kaz woke with a start. Chase was standing over him. "Ready for your therapy? Come up to Davenport's suite in a half hour."

"Uh, okay."

Kaz walked in to the top floor suite wearing his usual t-shirt, jeans and a plaid shirt over the snug-fitting T. There was Mister Davenport's sitting room, with a desk big TV, and sofas.

Chase was there, wearing a short black flimsy bathrobe, and apparently nothing else. "Hey Kaz, how are you? This is one of Mister Davenport's robes; I thought I'd try it on. It's comfy!" He smiled one of his goofy Chase grins. The flimsy robe showed off his very muscular legs and even his high, defined smooth pecs through the fabric.

"I'm doing okay. So, what's this all about?" Kaz had noticed that Chase had a small tic in his lips, one side was a bit lazy sometimes. For some reason it made him more attractive to Kaz: Chase was not mister Bionic perfect after all. Kaz sometimes got annoyed that Chase had such a perfect body, while he and Ollie both had some minor flaws. Oliver had kind of a big nose and was clumsy (which Kaz actually thought was kind of cute), and Kaz was short and was not as defined as he would like. Between him and Oliver, it was Kaz who made most of the jokes at Chase's expense. Even Kaz was not sure why he relentlessly mocked their team leader.

Chase looked more serious. "Are you okay, Kaz? I promise I won't ask you to do anything you aren't comfortable with… unlike Riker and Roman."

"Okay." Kaz looked everywhere but at Chase. He wasn't sure how he felt about this meeting. Scared? Excited? Reluctant? Shy? Chase was really kind of hot in a nerdy science way, with his amazing ripped body and his smarty mind. _I can usually deflect this with a sarcastic remark, but now I don't feel like I can. This is weird. I am kind of hot for Chase, but I miss being with Ollie. I want to just_ _ **be**_ _with Oliver, but maybe after. Oh god yeah my dick is hard._

"Let's start by getting down to our underwear." Chase tugged off the robe and threw it aside. Underneath he was wearing nothing but white boxer-briefs… with a very large bulge in them.

"Umm, okay, if you say so." Kaz gulped. Chase really was, physically, a very hot guy, and that kind of intimidated Kaz. _Hell, Oliver did it with Chase, how scary can it be?_ And suddenly, the image of Chase and Oliver fucking turned Kaz on for some reason. He felt his cock getting harder. Kaz clumsily stripped down to his own grey boxer-briefs, and stood facing Chase, a nearly matching bulge in his underwear.

"So, I understand that you mostly top Oliver in your relationship, but Roman and Riker fucked you both… repeatedly." Chase said, looking serious. _Hmmm, Kaz is a little more beefy than Oliver, softer, shorter, and sweet larger nipples. Nice flat belly but not a whole lot of muscle yet. Kind of sexy in a boyish way. Hmmm._

 _Oh gosh, how much does Chase know?_ "Um, yeah, I guess that pretty much sums it up."

"Then, would you rather fuck me, at least at first?" Chase asked casually. "Then you won't feel violated, like you were when Roman and Riker raped you, right in front of your lover, Oliver."

"Um, wow." Kaz felt his cock throb. "You'd let me do that?" _This is crazy! Chase would let me fuck him? He does have a really hot little ass._

"I like to top better, but sure." Chase slowly stripped off his briefs and kicked them away. His big cock sprang up, hardening. Chase had a small trimmed bush but his large balls were smooth.

Kaz tried not to stare at the hunky guy's big semi-hard cock. There was no question that Chase was the most muscular and hung of the three guys on Elite Force. Oliver was now tall, kind of skinny, Kaz was in decent shape but still a little baby fat, but Chase was all muscle, with his abs and blocky pecs, And that big perfect cut cock… it must be eight inches at least, and thick! Kaz had to admit that Chase kind of turned him on.

Chase walked closer to him and lightly ran his fingers over the younger guy's smooth chest, then down to the waistband of his boxer-briefs. "I guess I'll have to take these off for you." He knelt down, and slowly pulled Kaz's underwear down, making the younger guy's hard seven-inch dick spring up. "Nice!" Chase smiled up at Kaz as he wrapped his hand around the shaft.

"Oh, man." Kaz moaned.

Chase held the thick shaft, then right away took the large head of Kaz's cock in his mouth and licked the underside. It leaked sweet precum that Chase eagerly sucked out, while still actively licking the tender frenulum, just between the glans and the shaft.

"Oh god, Chase yeah!" Kaz moaned, letting the older leader take charge of his cock. He spread his legs more, but just stood and let Chase suck his young cock.

Chase kept sucking Kaz, fondling his balls and getting him worked up. _I haven't been fucked in awhile, and only by a few guys but the last was Adam, and if I can take that monster nine-inch cock, I can take Kaz. This might be fun. But soon enough I'll have my cock inside his cute bubble-butt. Can't wait to fuck Kaz bare, and get him back for all his little jabs at me. The thing is, I don't really resent him. He's just trying to be funny. And he is awfully cute._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaz thought back about how he and Oliver had woken up shackled, naked and spread-eagle to some kind of harness-structures in a dark room. Roman and Riker walked in, the sexy Asian brothers, both also nude, their bodies gleaming, and their cocks hard. The smaller, younger brother Riker knelt down and started sucking Roman's—his older brother!— thick 7" cock in front of them.

Kaz stared. _Aren't they brothers? Riker is sucking his big brother? Wow that is kinky._ Kaz thought it was weird, but he realized he was getting hard. He looked over at Oliver, and his friend also had a boner.

"Yeah suck my cock little bro!" Roman moaned. "Soon these poor supers will suck us both, and we will fuck their cute little asses."

And then the hot hunky smooth brothers fucked Ollie and him… over and over.

* * *

When Chase had Kaz whimpering and his cock throbbing hard from the blowjob, he pulled off. "You ready to fuck me, Kaz?"

The brunet superhero was shaking a little. "Yeah sure dude, if it's okay with you, it would be great." Kaz was trying to act cool, and not really succeeding.

Chase got on his hands and knees. "There is some lube on the desk. Go for it. Fuck me doggy. I want your cock in me, Kaz."

Kaz could not believe how hot Chase looked, with his toned body and smooth muscular ass. He got the lube, then knelt down behind the leader and spread his cheeks. _Just a few hairs around his pink pucker._ He leaned in and licked. He reached between Chase's muscular legs and groped his large hard cock.

"Oh fuck yeah! Rim my ass!" Chase moaned. "I love that."

Kaz, encouraged after several more licks, rose up and rubbed his large cock-head against Chase's little puckered button. "Ready for my cock?"

"Fuck yes, Kaz, give me that nice fat superhero cock." Chase whispered. _I never thought I would be begging for dorky Kaz to fuck me, but he is kind of cute. I wouldn't mind tall skinny Oliver fucking me too._

Kaz lubed up his cock, and pushed a lubricated finger into Chase's hole to open it first. "Hmm, wow you got a tight ass buddy, this will be fun."

"Ohh yeah, Kaz, give it to me!" Chase edged his own big cock as Kaz fingered him.

After some prep, Kaz pushed his bare cock into Chase's tight little ass. It felt amazing as his cock went past Chase's anal ring. "Oh god man, your ass feels nice!" _Fuck this is amazing, Chase is really pretty hot. His ass is tighter than Ollie's._

Chase grunted as Kaz pushed his thick cock into him. "Fuck, you are big! Damn, fuck me!"

"Hmm never thought I would get to fuck mister smarty bionic hunk." Kaz eased his bare cock in and out, loving Chase's tight ass clutching his dick. He looked down at the lean smooth hunk, his cock hard and leaking.

"Fuck me dammit!" Chase begged.

Kaz obeyed, pumping his young cock into Chase over and over until, "Oh god, I am cumming!" Kaz shouted. He shot his held-up load cum into Chase's ass, his whole body shaking as he rammed his bare pole in as far as he could.

"Fuck yeah, fuck me Kaz!" Chase moaned, still jerking his cock, needing to get off. Kaz smiled seeing that the bionic team leader was indeed just human like him and Oliver. He reached around and stroked Chase's big hard cock for him, feeling Chase tremble as he came all over the carpet.

* * *

Kaz remembered when Roman had pulled him away from Ollie and Riker, into a separate room. He was scared that Roman would hurt him, but the older brother kept caressing him and telling him how he liked his soft young body. Then Roman laid back on a beautiful bed, his thick seven-inch cock standing up. He slicked his cock up with lube. "Ride me, young super. Ride my cock, pretty boy."

Kaz, not daring to defy big hunky evil super, straddled the hunky Asian. He eased down on Roman, taking his cock into his beefy round butt. Kaz moaned as he sat on Roman; he had to admit that after the first pain, Roman's big cock felt awesome in his ass. He grabbed Roman's big hard smooth pecs, spread his legs and rode the hot older evil brother. _God, he is sex_ y, _what a hot body!_ "Oh yes, fuck my ass dude!" Kaz moaned as he took the bigger brother's cock in his bubble butt again and again. Roman's cock felt good grinding against his tender prostate.

"Fuck Kaz, you are cute! I love your round smooth ass. Ride my cock. Bounce on it!" Roman felt up Kaz's soft chest and stroked his teen cock, which was hard and waving in the air as Kaz rode the evil twin. Roman pinched Kaz's big brown nipples and groped the younger boy's chest as Kaz rode on his thick cock. "Hm, I love your smooth chest and your cute nipples. Don't worry, Riker and I are both clean."

Kaz whimpered from pleasure as Roman pinched his brown nipples. "Fuck yeah, I like your big bare cock in my ass!" Kaz rode faster and harder on Roman, his own cock wagging up and down as he loved the older evil brother fucking him deep.

"We are gonna fuck you guys raw for days!" Roman leered. "Oh, man I am cumming!" Then he gasped as he shot a load up into Kaz. His cock fired several spurts of thick semen into the younger boy.

After that, Kaz almost liked being alone with Roman. Ollie did not see him getting fucked so much. And when they were alone, Roman was more gentle, and he licked Kaz's nipples, and even sucked his cock a few times. But mostly Roman fucked him, in every position he could imagine. Always bare, and Roman could cum and stay hard inside whimpering Kaz…

* * *

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Chase rolled them over. "Now my turn." Chase smiled, his big eight-inch cock coming to full attention again. "Are you ready to be fucked, Kaz?" _Gosh, he is so cute. He's 18 but still so boyish, even more that tall skinny Oliver. I can't wait to have my cock in his cute round ass._

Kaz stared at the large fat dick, with the mushroom head. _He's almost as big as Experion!_ He had to admit some excitement over having another big cock in his ass, rubbing his prostate.

"Yeah fuck me dude." Kaz rolled onto his stomach, rocked up and spread his legs, presenting his smooth ass for Chase.

 _Oh man, Kaz is perfection He has lost the baby fat and has a very nice body now._ Chase's cock leaked as he looked at the young super presenting his ass for him. He leaned in and licked Kaz's hairless little pucker a few times. "Let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

Kaz had never told anyone that he and Experion had a (very brief) thing. No one knew but Kaz about his encounter with Experion, that lean, hunky reformed super villain with perfect hair and the red spandex… and out of the spandex with the huge slender nine-inch cock, he had fucked Kaz with. Kaz was not a bottom but Experion had captured him then seduced him.

He had laid on his back, his legs up, and loved tall, slender but hunky Experion fucking his soft round ass with that big cock. Experion's nine inches was the biggest thing he had ever taken, and still was. It had hurt like hell at first, then just burned, then it just felt amazing, filling his rectum, rubbing over his prostate with every long stroke. He came twice with the slender young handsome super villain barely even touching his cock.

"Oh fuck Kaz, your nice round ass feels good! I love it, so tight!" Experion had moaned as he fucked Kaz the third time from behind, holding his soft chest, thrusting all nine inches bare in Kaz's ass.

 _(Of course, Experion did not tell Kaz that he had also fucked Oliver…)_

* * *

Kaz got on his hands and knees on the bed, hoping that Chase would rim him some more. He was not disappointed. He moaned and begged the hot bionic boy to tongue him deeper, while he stroked his own recharged penis.

After a few minutes, Chase said "Now it's your turn to bottom! Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah man." Kaz reached around and felt Chase's cock. It felt really big and hard. "Just go slow, okay?"

"Absolutely." Chase smiled. "I really want to be in you, Kaz, then the three of us together. But first, could I fuck you on your back? I want to see your face as I fuck your hot bubble ass."

Kaz hesitated. He had not willingly allowed anyone to fuck him on his back in awhile. There was something about being on his back with the guy on top of him, that made him feel like he was surrendering himself completely. There was Experion, and then the brothers. Afterwards he had felt kind of used, humiliated that the evil supers had topped him, but also guilty that he had enjoyed it. But maybe this was an opportunity to have a new memory. Chase had just bottomed for him, and he was still very horny. Though a part of him wanted Ollie to be the guy who fucked him on his back, so he could give himself to his boyfriend.

Chase lubed and edged his cock, watching Kaz flip over.

"Okay dude, so just go easy with that thing." Kaz laid back on the bed and opened his smooth beefy legs. "Yeah, Chase, you can fuck me."

Chase ran his fingers through the young super's hair with one hand, and caressed Kaz's smooth chest with the other. "Kaz, I will not force you." At the same time, he slid a hand down and felt Kaz's very hard cock. Then he ran a finger under the beefy boy super's balls and fingered his tight ass pucker. "Hmm, nice."

* * *

Kaz remembered when the evil brothers Roman and Riker not only took sexual advantage of him and Oliver, but then forced the best friends mess around with each other. They had to take turns sucking each other, and even fuck each other while the brothers watched and stroked their recovering cocks. He secretly loved his buddy sucking him while the brothers watched them have sex.

* * *

 _Next chapter: we finish Kaz and Chase's scene. I have more chapters planned with at least Ollie and Kaz and Chase together. Maybe others, but that depends on your favorites and reviews._


	4. Chapter 4 Threesome

**Lab Rats Elite Force 4:**

 **Chase helps Oliver and Kaz recover together**

 _ **Revised 7/27**_

* * *

 _After they were rescued, Chase pulled Kaz and Oliver aside and told them that after that 'traumatic experience' with the brothers, they needed some time to recover, and that he and the boys should be 'intimate in a positive way' to help them get over the experience._

In this chapter: threesome! And maybe the return of Roman and Riker to capture Chase, or the Elite supes capture the evil brothers?

But first, we complete the scene with Kaz and Chase…

* * *

Kaz laid at the edge of the bed on his back and raised his smooth beefy legs. His cock was already hard again. He looked up at their team leader almost shyly. Suddenly, he felt nervous and a little intimidated. To him, being fucked on his back was the ultimate surrender.

Chase took a moment to admire the almost cherubic young superhero while he lubed up his cock. "You look really hot, Kaz! And, I'm happy for you and Oliver. I think you make a very… nice… couple." He slowly inserted a finger into the beefy brunet's little pink anus, and with his other hand massaged Kaz's soft, baby-smooth chest.

"Ohh!" Kaz's legs shook and he moaned as Chase's finger penetrated him. Then Chase found the little nub of his prostate and rubbed his fingertip across it. "Oh, fuck, man!" Kaz gasped and trembled.

Chase smiled, realizing that he had hit Kaz's pleasure spot. "Are you sure you're okay with me fucking you?" He raised an eyebrow, as he eased two fingers into Kaz's tight spasming hole and resumed playing with the younger teen's prostate. _He really does look so cute!_

"Oh gosh, dude! Yeah, fuck me with that big cock! I want it!" Kaz writhed on the bed, suddenly overcome with lust. He was craving Chase's big dick inside his ass, as he had come to crave Roman and Riker fucking him. _Damn, Chase looks so sexy standing over me with that muscular chest and big hard dick. I need his cock inside me!_

It was Chase's turn to feel a little nervous. He didn't want to hurt the kid, but he was also really wanting to fuck his cute round ass. He stepped up against the bed and aimed his hard cock at Kaz's hole. At first he just rubbed the big helmet glans up and down the boy's crack, but then as Kaz started to whimper, he used one hand to push the younger teen's leg back, and the other to put his firm cock-head right at the twitching hairless pucker. Then he leaned in…

"Ohhh fuck!" Kaz gasped and trembled as the big firm head pushed past his anal ring and into his rectum. He grabbed his legs behind the knees and pulled them back so his ass was better available to Chase.

"Damn, you have a hot sexy ass!" Chase mumbled as he pushed his bare cock deeper into Kaz's soft round bubble-butt. He pulled back a bit, then rocked his hips forward, sending his eight-inch dick most of the way in. "Oh yeah, your ass is heaven!" He smiled down at his lover, glancing between Kaz's face—which was distorted in pain/pleasure—and the hot sight of his own thick bare cock sliding between the boy's ass cheeks.

"Ah dude, man that feels awesome!" Kaz moaned, then looked up at his bionic lover and half-smiled for a moment.

"I guess you _do_ like a cock in your hot ass." Chase reached around and fondled Kaz's penis, which was completely hard and leaking precum. "Hmm, such a nice dick, ready to go again!" He ran his thumb over the head, using the precum to lubricate his teasing. He fucked Kaz slowly at first, working in and out until his cock was in all the way. His pubes were tickling Kaz's big balls.

Then Chase held Kaz's inner thighs, pushing his legs back towards his chest and apart. He increased his speed, thrusting deep into the beefy boy's hole. _This guy's ass is so velvety smooth and tight! He's gripping my cock with his ass muscles! I think he is tighter than Oliver_ _…_

Kaz grunted and moaned, his eyes half closed. He was delirious with pleasure, his hands at his sides, fingers digging into the bed-sheets. His neglected cock wagged in the air, dripping precum on his smooth tummy. _Oh gawd, his big cock feels so good!_

Chase climbed up so he was mostly on top of the young super, his hands braced at Kaz's shoulders as he thrust harder into the teen. They were face to face as he slammed his cock into Kaz, his balls smacking against the boy's ass. "Oh gosh man, you feel so great! I love your ass, Kaz!" Chase gasped as he fucked the young superhero hard. "You like my big bare _cock_ fucking your boy ass? You like to bottom, don't you?" Chase teased. He wanted to kiss Kaz, but he was afraid, oddly, that was not fair to Kaz and Oliver. They were lovers, and lovers kissed. Bros fucked.

"Yeah Chase! Fuck me with that big cock! Fuck me hard, man!" Kaz gasped, rocking back and forth on the bed from the force of the bionic leader's energetic fucking. Kaz closed his eyes, turned his head and whimpered a little, but he let go of his hesitation and gave in to the carnal pleasure of letting this really hot young muscular guy fuck him rough. He grabbed Chase's ass, feeling it flex every time the bionic stud rammed his big dick into him. His own cock was thwacking against his stomach in time with Chase's thrusts deep into his rectum. Random thoughts filled his head. _God, I guess I really do like to bottom! Chase's cock is really feeling awesome in my ass. I should let Ollie fuck me. Chase is really kind of hot. I wouldn't mind kissing him, but I have never kissed anyone but Ollie._

Chase slowed his fucking; sweat was dripping from his face and chest. "This is great, but can we change? I'd love you to ride on my cock for awhile." He pulled out and rolled off of Kaz. His big pole slapped against his flat belly. He wiped his face with a towel, then tossed it at Kaz.

"Sure dude." Kaz caught his breath. "Man, that was pretty good!" He smiled and kind of giggled nervously, wiping his sweaty face and chest.

"Good? That was great. You were great. I can't wait to feel your ass around my cock again. Scoot over."

They got arranged, with Chase on his back, spread out on the bed, his head and shoulders propped up.

Then Kaz straddled the lean muscular bionic leader, facing Chase. He reached behind himself, guided Chase's eight-inch cock back to his twitching hole, and slowly sat down. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot!" He moaned as he eased all the way down onto Chase's lap. His own cock bobbed up as the bionic boy's cock strafed his sensitive prostate again. _Damn, his big dick feels good in my ass!_

Chase groped Kaz's chest, looking up into the younger boy's soft brown eyes. "You feel amazing, man!" He said softly. "Now ride me, buddy."

Kaz grinned crookedly and grabbed Chase's pecs. He slowly moved up and down on the big cock, while his own dick wagged in the air. "Yeah, feels great." He mumbled.

"Oh yeah dude, just like that!" Chase sighed, smiling up at the young super riding his cock. After a minute he started fondling Kaz's dick. "Your bare ass feels amazing, Kaz. I'm getting close. Can I cum inside you?"

"Yeah man, go for it!" Kaz grunted, still riding faster up and down on Chase's big dick. "I'm getting close too. Keep playing with my dick."

"You look so hot fucking yourself on my cock." Chase sighed as he stroked Kaz's hard seven-inch dick. "Go a little faster."

Kaz grinned crookedly. "You got it." He leaned back, putting his hands on Chase's thighs, and began bouncing up and down on the big cock.

"Oh fuck yeah, ride my cock!" Chase liked the view of Kaz's spread legs, and he could see his bare cock sliding in and out of the teen superhero's smooth ass.

"I'm cumming!" Kaz whimpered through clenched teeth. He rode faster as he pumped his dick, and suddenly his ass tightened and he spurted cum all over the bionic leader's chest and stomach.

"Oh yeah, squeeze my cock!" Chase shouted as he rocked his hips up. "I'm cumming too!" He shot several spurts of cum deep in Kaz's rectum before collapsing on the bed.

Kaz flopped down on top of him, not caring that he was getting his own cum on his chest. "That was intense, dude."

"You were great. Let's take a quick shower, then back to bed for you. Kiss your boyfriend. But try not to have sex again for the next couple of days." Chase smiled.

* * *

A couple of days after his hot sexual 'therapy' with Kaz, Chase went over to the superheroes' bedroom. Both were lying on their beds, reading comic books. "Hey guys, would you both join me in Mister Davenport's suite in maybe an hour?"

The two teens looked at each other, then back at Chase. "Uh sure, okay." Kaz finally said.

"Great, see you guys then!" Chase ducked back out.

Oliver looked nervously over at his best friend/lover. "So I guess this is our next 'therapy' meeting. You didn't say how yours went."

Kaz shifted on his bed. "It was okay. We're not supposed to talk about it, you know."

"Okay." Oliver said softly. He went back to his comic, but was unable to concentrate on it. Finally he put it down, curled up and tried to sleep. _Was Chase better than me in bed?_

Finally the time came, and the boys, wearing jeans and t-shirts, headed over to the suite.

The door was open, and inside, sitting at a desk using a laptop, was Chase.

The leader stood up. "Hey guys, thanks for coming." He was barefoot, and wearing a very tight t-shirt that clung to his pecs, as well as a pair of jeans that really accented his bulging package.

Both boys tried not to stare. "Yeah, no problem." Kaz muttered. Oliver was too nervous to speak.

"Let's all shower together first." Chase suggested. Not waiting for the others, he pulled his shirt over his head, and began unbuttoning his jeans.

Kaz and Oliver glanced at each other and began undressing. Soon they were all down to their underwear: Oliver and Kaz in boxer-briefs, and Chase in these almost obscene little bikini briefs. He was obviously already at least semi-erect.

Chase led them to the large bathroom with the huge glass-enclosed shower, and turned on the water. He turned back to the boys, and with a shy smile, slipped his briefs down. His thick eight-inch cock wagged up. Then he leaned into the shower to test the water. "Okay, nice and warm, not too hot." He stepped in.

Kaz and Oliver both stared at Chase's hot naked body, then more clumsily got out of their underwear and followed him into the chamber, which was quickly filling with steam.

Chase stuck his head under the spray, then began shampooing his thick spiky hair. "Don't be shy, guys! It's not like we haven't been here before; just not all three of us at once."

The others washed their hair, then began soaping themselves. Both were erect, shooting glances at each other and Chase.

Chase rinsed his hair, slicked it back and started soaping his smooth chest. "Kaz, why don't you soap up Oliver?"

"Sure, okay." Kaz smirked as he pumped out some liquid soap into his palm and moved towards his buddy.

Oliver suddenly looked tense—even a little frightened—as Kaz soaped his friend's smooth chest.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Chase noticed the taller boy's apparent discomfort.

But Kaz grinned mischievously. "Ollie is very ticklish. I think he's afraid that I am going to take advantage and embarrass him in front of you."

Chase grinned while idly soaping his own defined pecs. "I think that's kind of cute. So, where is Oliver ticklish?"

"Dudes, really… please…" Oliver took a step back, almost against the shower wall.

But Kaz already had his hands on his tall lean friend. "Well, his armpits, his feet, his nipples, but mostly his tummy." Then he wiggled his fingertips over Oliver's flat toned stomach.

Oliver spasmed and bent over. "No, Kaz, please!" He giggled and gasped as his friend tickled his smooth tight abs. His cock jumped upward, almost vertical against his pubic bone.

"Sorry, dude." Kaz grinned, clearly _not_ sorry. "Let me make it up to you." He gently grasped Oliver's hard cock in his soapy hand and stroked it.

"Ohh, gosh yeah." Oliver moaned, his eyes closed as his breathing eased. "Yeah, Kaz, that feels nice. We should shower together more."

Meanwhile, Chase slowly edged his big cock, watching the two younger guys playing together under the spray. _They really do make a cute pair._ Chase was a little jealous, wishing he had a best friend/lover like they had each other. He and his step-brother Adam had been lovers, but their relationship was… complicated. "Okay guys, let's get back to washing. Let's all make sure we are nice and clean, then get dried off."

Kaz and Oliver both made vague kind of grunting sounds, but separated and soaped up, making sure to wash under their arms, around their cocks, and deep in their asses. There was some playful splashing of each other along the way of course, and soaping each other's smooth bodies. There was a little more tickling, giggling and groping, and even some playful kissing. For guys in their late teens, they could be very boyish and playful.

Chase stayed out of the way, mostly hidden by the steam and forgotten by the other two. He just watched the buddy-lovers frolic together while he got himself all clean… and edged his cock. _They seem to be doing very well recovering from their captivity. But it won't hurt to explore this further._ He gave them a couple more minutes to play then said, "Okay, rinse off and out of the shower!"

"Aw!" Boy boys whined.

Chase opened the door, stepped out and grabbed a towel. As he dried his hair, his big cock still hard and waving in the air, the other two emerged.

They all cast furtive glances at each other as they dried their smooth young bodies. Both of the teens were also still erect.

Once everyone was dry, Chase suggested, "Why don't you guys stand side-by side?" He moved towards them.

The guys complied, looking a bit confused. Almost instinctively, Oliver put his arm around Kaz's shoulder, and his shorter friend lightly reached around Oliver's waist, resting his hand on his lover's hip.

Chase realized something about Kaz that he had not really processed before: Kaz didn't smile much. And he had these eyebrows that sloped down, and kind of squinty puppy eyes. _That's part of what makes him so cute, I guess._

Then the Elite Force leader got on his knees, taking the two young superhero's hard cocks in his hands. "You guys both are so handsome, and have such nice dicks." He smiled up at the boys, who looked at him nervously as he gently fondled their shafts and balls.

"Thanks." Kaz managed to mutter as his cock swelled. He tightened his hold around Oliver's waist.

While still holding Oliver's dick, Chase leaned over and licked the head of Kaz's pulsing cock.

"Oh yeah dude!" the brunet moaned, watching Chase flick his tongue over the glans, then take it between his lips. Then Chase held the boy's cock up and licked his large balls in their tight hairless sack. Kaz shivered and whimpered.

* * *

Kaz remembered a few days into their captivity, when the evil superhero brothers Roman and Riker pulled Oliver and him into their bedroom and ordered Kaz to lie on the bed. Riker straddled him and sucked on his erect cock, while Roman made Oliver kneel and suck on his villain cock. Kaz remembered being unable to tear his gaze away from the hot scene of his lover sucking on Roman's big dick.

Then Riker straddled Kaz, and aimed the teen superhero's dick up his ass. Riker moaned as he took Kaz's bare cock. Meanwhile. Roman pulled Oliver to the bed, got him on his hands and knees, and after lubing his cock, proceeded to fuck Kaz's best friend doggy. Oliver kept whining, "Oh gosh!" But Kaz saw his dick get hard, swinging underneath him as Roman roughly fucked his little slender ass.

Sometimes Roman would bend over Oliver and grope his lean chest, or fondle his hard cock as he roughly fucked him. "I love your hot skinny body, mister superhero!" Roman would mutter as he slammed his thick cock into Oliver.

* * *

Chase pulled off of Kaz with a wet _slurp_ and moved over to taller, slender Oliver. He eased back the boy's foreskin and tenderly licked the moist glans.

"Ohhh gosh, that feels nice! " Oliver trembled from the intense pleasure. Chase's agile tongue felt wonderful on his sensitive dick.

After a minute or so, Chase stood up and led the boys to the bed, where he sat back and fondled his cock. "Now, I want to watch you guys make love. Start with kissing."

The boys looked at each other, then slowly embraced, their hard dicks fencing. Oliver leaned down and tentatively kissed Kaz, who responded and slid his hand around his buddy's slender waist.

The difference between the teens' height was apparent as they kissed. Chase himself was about 5'8" tall. He used his bionics to get an accurate reading on the supers. Kaz was barely over 5'7" and Oliver (who had a recent growth spurt) was a shade over six feet tall. Until recently, Oliver had been shorter than his buddy. Kaz had to tilt his head back to kiss his taller buddy/boyfriend, and Chase thought it was very cute.

Meanwhile, their embrace became more intense, obviously French kissing. Oliver ran his fingers though Kaz's thick damp hair, and Oliver slid his fingers down to cup Kaz's ample ass. They ground their cocks together, both moaning quietly.

Chase stroked his cock, turned on by the teens making out.

Then Oliver broke their kiss and slowly lowered, his lips touching Kaz's chest and his tummy, until Oliver was on his knees. He caged Kaz's large balls in his fingers, and smiled up at his lover.

Kaz ran his hand over his buddy's shoulder, then as Oliver gripped the base of his cock with his other hand, he moaned.

Oliver playfully licked and teased the head of his boyfriend's cock before taking the flared glans into his mouth and sucking. _Might as well put on a show for our leader!_

"Oh, dude!" Kaz moaned. "Yeah, suck me buddy!"

Chase edged his dick as he watched the teens. _Damn, this is really hot. I can't wait to join in and fuck them both again._

Oliver lovingly sucked Kaz for several minutes, only edging his own cock once in awhile to keep it erect.

Then Kaz said, "I'm close dude! Let me suck you." Without waiting for a response from Oliver, he pulled back, his wet cock bobbing up. Then he pulled his boyfriend to his feet, and got down on his knees.

Oliver grabbed the base of his cock, pulled back the foreskin and swiped the moist head playfully back and forth across Kaz's lips. "Want this?" He asked quietly, and realized that he was blushing. He wasn't usually this aggressive.

"Yeah buddy! I want to suck your dick!" Kaz grinned up at him as Oliver's dick left trails of precum across his mouth and cheeks. Then Kaz grabbed Oliver's little ass and eagerly sucked his lover's cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked it, holding the shaft to move Oliver's foreskin up and down.

Chase finally cleared his throat. "That's really hot! Now, can I see you fuck? Oliver, why don't you get on your back on the bed and let Kaz have that cute little ass? I've got some lube here."

"Well, okay." Oliver said softly, but his dick jumped. For some reason he was excited to have Kaz fuck him on his back with Chase watching. It was like when they were captured. At first he was really embarrassed, even humiliated, getting raped by the brothers while Kaz could see him, but then later it became kind of a guilty thrill. He got on his back on the edge of the bed and raised his long slim legs.

Kaz lubed his cock, then squirted some on his finger and rubbed it around Oliver's little pink anus, then eased his finger in. "Feel okay, Ollie-pop?" He whispered.

"Yeah, feels good." Oliver looked up at his lover and managed a small smile. _I love it when he calls me 'Ollie-pop.'_

"You look really cute… really sexy lying there like that." Kaz whispered.

Oliver felt his cheeks burning and smiled shyly. "Thanks, you look really hot, too." Then he moaned as his lover inserted two fingers. "Oh gosh, Kaz! That feels awesome! Please put your big dick in me!"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Kaz eased his bare cock into Oliver's smooth little puckered hole. He felt the anal ring slide along his cock shaft as he sank most of the way inside. "Oh god man, your ass feels as hot and tight as ever!" He began a slow fuck, going in balls-deep, then pulling out so just the glans was inside his lover's ass.

Oliver gasped as he felt Kaz go far inside his rectum. "Oh gosh!" He closed his eyes and pulled his legs up higher. His dick went partly soft from the shock of Kaz's thick seven inches suddenly going deep in his rectum.

Kaz paused, seeing that his lover might be hurting. "Hey, Ollie, are you okay?"

"It's okay," Oliver grunted and managed a pained smile. "You're just a lot to take all at once. I haven't had anything in me in a few days."

"Sorry man, I'll go easier." Kaz eased most of the way out, then began pumping again but only going partway in.

Oliver stroked his own dick, which returned to full erection. "It's okay, you can give me all of it now."

Chase edged himself as he watched the two making love. _They are so cute! Kaz is so gentle with Oliver._

It didn't take long before Kaz groaned that he was cumming as he thrust deep into Oliver. His gasped for breath and his body shook as he erupted inside the slender boy. He pulled his wet, still-erect dick out.

"Mind if I take a shot at Oliver's ass?" Chase looked at the teens while holding the base of his very hard cock.

Kaz looked at his lover and stepped to the side. Oliver looked uncertain, but then said, "Yeah sure I guess. I still need to cum."

Chase smiled and moved between Oliver's slender legs. He looked down and saw the young man's hairless anus, bright pink and gaping a bit, with Kaz's semen leaking out. "Ready?"

Oliver pulled his legs up and wide again, then nodded.

Chase stepped up, aimed his thick eight-inch cock at Oliver's hole and pushed forward. His large cock-head entered with relative ease. Chase grasped the inside of Oliver's knees, pushed his legs further back and leaned in. Almost all of his very thick eight inches slid into Oliver's spasming rectum. "Oh gosh, your ass feels great!" He sighed.

Oliver gasped and trembled as this bigger cock filled him, but his own hard dick jumped up and leaked a drop of precum.

Chase eased his fat cock into Oliver's tight little pink bum balls-deep. "Oliver, your ass is wonderful! Is my cock feeling okay inside you?" Chase reached around and felt Oliver's erect dick. "I can feel Kaz's cum in your hole."

"Y-yeah, it's feeling pretty good now. Kaz opened me up." He looked over at his friend and smiled weakly.

Kaz just stared at the pair, edging his dick.

"Awesome." Chase leaned down over Oliver and started fucking him harder and faster.

* * *

Oliver thought about their time with the evil brothers. He remembered how he first woke up, naked and strapped spread-eagle to a table. The tables spread and raised their legs, exposing their asses. Then Roman and Riker stripped, lubed their hard cocks, stood between the teen super's legs, and fucked them… Kaz screamed at first, but soon he was whimpering like Oliver, and it was not long before his cock was hard while he was fondled and being fucked. Riker especially was gentle and felt up Kaz as he fucked him. He even caressed Kaz's soft smooth chest sometimes as he thrust his bare cock in again and again.

It was all in the same room, so Oliver saw his best friend being raped. Or… it became almost a seduction.

By day three, he heard Kaz moan "Yeah, fuck me Roman!" And the evil super egging him on, "Beg for my cock, Kaz! I love your big soft white ass."

"Fuck me with that thick cock! Cum in me. I love you fucking my ass."

Meanwhile, Riker goaded Oliver as he slowly fucked his ass: "Do you like watching Roman fuck your best friend with his big cock? I think he is enjoying it."

* * *

Oliver jerked his cock as Chase pounded him. "I'm getting close!" He whimpered.

"Me too. I'm gonna cum in you." Chase accelerated his thrusts, his heavy balls smacking Oliver's ass.

"Cumming!" Oliver moaned, and he came, the first shot hitting his face; the next splattered his chest. A few more on his stomach.

Chase felt Oliver's ass tighten. He thrust harder and in a moment he was over the edge too. His cock swelled, and he fired several spurts deep inside the tall slender boy. "Wow, that was great!" He gasped as he pulled off and stepped away. His cock was still hard, and coated with cum.

After they caught their breath, Chase suggested a quick shower before the next round. A few minutes later, they were back in the bedroom, refreshed and recharged.

"Oliver, I don't think you have fucked me." Chase said suddenly. "I'd like your tall lean body on me, taking my ass doggy." He reached between Ollie's legs and fondled his small tight ball-sack, then stroked his hard uncut cock. "And I can suck on Kaz's cock. It's called a 'spit-roast.'" He chuckled, as if that was some private joke.

"Uh, sure, I'm up for that." Oliver never thought he would get to fuck Chase's sexy little muscular ass.

Meanwhile, Chase climbed on the bed on his hands and knees. "Go for it, guys."

Oliver obediently got the lube and slicked up his dick. He moved behind Chase, taking a moment to admire the smooth round globes of his ass. Then he leaned in, spread those cheeks, and licked the bionic leader's little pink anus.

"Damn, yeah, Oliver! You don't have to do that, but I love it!" Chase moaned.

Oliver kept licking, then reached between Chase's legs to stroke his big throbbing cock.

"Yeah buddy, that's awesome." Chase said.

Meanwhile, Kaz got on the bed in front of their leader, on his knees. "Ready for my dick?"

"Yeah, Kaz. Feed it to me." Chase looked up at the cute brunet.

Kaz smirked, then swiped the head of his dick across Chase's face a few times before holding the head at his open mouth. "Lick it." He said in a low voice.

Chase extended his tongue and flicked it over the large pink glans.

"That's it, man. Lick my cock." Kaz edged forward so that Chase could take his cock into his mouth. He milked the shaft and gave Chase a few drops of precum.

Oliver inserted a lubed finger into Chase's tight anus. He heard the bionic youth moan. "Is this okay?" Oliver asked, as he slowly moved his finger in and out.

"Yeah, that's great Oliver. Give me that cock." Chase said, and took Kaz's cock back into his mouth.

Oliver rose up, got between Chase's legs, and guided his cock the older boy's little pucker. His dick was hard as steel, the foreskin already mostly retracted. Here goes… He leaned in and pushed his cock against Chase's ass. The head and a couple inches slipped in. _Oh gosh this feels good. If I hadn't already cum, I think I'd have lost it already._

Meanwhile Chase let out a little moan of surprise around Kaz's cock.

Oliver could not help smiling at Kaz across Chase's muscular back.

Kaz smiled back at him and mouthed "Fuck him!"

Oliver held Chase's narrow hips and gently moved his bare cock in and out. He had the smallest of the three cocks, not terribly thick but a respectable six inches long. And as he bottomed out, Chase's rectum felt wonderfully tight around his shaft. Be began a slow fuck, making his strokes as long as he could without coming out.

Kaz pushed more of his cock into Chase's mouth, rocking his hips so his shaft slid along the hunky bionic guy's lips and tongue. _Chase is definitely a talented cock-sucker!_ Kaz looked up at his lover. Oliver had a look of intense concentration on his face, watching his cock pumping in and out of Chase's ass. Then Oliver would look up, his gaze meeting Kaz's, and he would smile shyly.

Chase pulled his mouth off of Kaz's cock for a moment. "Oliver your cock feels great! Fuck me hard!" Then he slurped the brunet's cock back into his mouth.

Kaz also got more aggressive. He face-fucked Chase, holding his head and shoving his cock into the hot bionic boy's sucking mouth. Chase choked a couple of times, but then went right back at it.

It did not take long before Oliver whined, "I'm close, oh gosh, I'm cumming!" He rabbit-fucked into Chase's ass, and moaned as his cock unloaded into his rectum.

Kaz pulled out of Chase's mouth and furiously stroked his dick. In only a few seconds he he spewed his load all over Chase's face and hair. "Oh man!" He sighed and sat back.

Chase rolled over on his back. "That was great, you guys."

* * *

Kaz remembered a time alone with Roman.

Roman, the bigger, more muscular brother of the evil twins, appeared in the chamber, wearing only a pair of boxer-briefs. He unshackled naked Kaz and dragged him into a separate bedroom. "You are a hot shorty, Kaz!" Roman leered as he stripped out of his black shorts. His semi-hard cock popped out, nearly seven inches already, cut and thick. Roman leered, seeing Kaz stare at his cock. "You like that, pretty little superhero?" He caressed Kaz's smooth cheek. "You think you guys are so strong, but get you alone and naked without your powers, and we know your weakness! You like _cock._ "

"You just wait till the rest of the team comes to rescue us." Kaz was ashamed at how weak and whiny that came out. And he felt his dick getting hard, seeing naked Roman.

Roman smiled. "Oh I am sure they will come, but not before Riker and I have had lots of fun with you boys. Now get on your knees and suck my cock."

Kaz obeyed, knowing that he had no chance of fighting bigger, stronger Roman. And the metal bracelets on his wrists inhibited his super powers.

Roman stepped up to him and pushed his hard dick at Kaz's face. "Suck my dick with that pretty mouth!"

Kaz hesitantly held the shaft and took the large flared glans between his lips.

"Yeah, that's it!" Roman grabbed his hair and thrust his cock into Kaz's mouth.

Kaz gagged a few times. His eyes watered as the hot hunky Asian face-fucked him.

After a few minutes, Roman pulled back. "Not bad. Now, get on the bed, on your hands and knees."

Kaz obeyed again, trying not to snivel. He gasped as he felt Roman stick a lubed finger in his butt, then the villain lightly slapped one of his butt cheeks.

"So fuckable." Roman muttered as he climbed up behind Kaz. Then with no warning, he shoved his bare cock into the boy's ass.

Kaz hollered from the pain. It felt like Roman was tearing him open!

"Scream all you want, Kaz. This room is soundproofed. Anyway, you'll be loving my cock in your tight ass soon enough." He began moving his cock in and out of Kaz's burning ass, thrusting balls-deep inside him.

But it was true, after a minute or so, Kaz was loving that big cock fucking him. His dick was hard, but he had to brace himself with both hands against Roman's powerful thrusts, so he could not touch his own cock.

But soon, Roman leaned over him and felt up his chest and fondled his dick. "You're hard, little superhero! You like my cock in you." After few minutes he fucked Kaz harder and faster. "I'm gonna cum up that cute ass of yours! Take my load!"

Roman shortened his thrusts, and Kaz could feel the villain's cum erupting deep in side him. Roman roughly groped his cock, and he whimpered. He was cumming, shooting his juice all over the bed and Roman's fingers.

"That was very hot, Kaz. We'll be doing that a lot." Roman whispered in his ear.

* * *

After they recovered from the latest fun, Chase looked at the others a little nervously. "I'd like to try something I've never done before. I'd like you both to put your cocks in my ass at the same time. It's called 'double penetration.'" He looked at them to see their reactions.

The teens looked at each other warily. Neither of them had heard of it before. "Well, okay," Kaz said finally. "What do we do?"

"Kaz, you lie on your back, and I'll sit on your dick. Then Oliver, you come behind me and slide your dick in my ass. Your cocks will rub against each other, and against the walls of my ass. It might be a bit awkward, but it's supposed to be intense."

"I'm up for it." Kaz laid down and lubed his cock, which was already rock hard again.

"Ohhh-kay." Oliver was less enthusiastic.

Chase straddled kaz, smiling shyly. He reached around, grasped the brunet's dick, and eased his ass down on it. "Oh yeah, Kaz, your cock feels nice!" He sighed as he took the entire seven inches up his ass.

Kaz lightly held the older boy's narrow hips, right at where the muscular 'V' went down towards his pubic area.

Chase leaned forward, his face close to Kaz's.

Oliver also straddled Kaz's beefy legs behind Chase, but stayed higher up on his knees. He looked at Kaz's cock in Chase's ass. "I'm not sure I can get my dick in there." But he leaned in and aimed his cock at Chase's already stretched hole, right above Kaz's shaft. He pushed. The first couple times it did not go in, but the third… "Oh wow."

"Oh god!" Chase shouted, as he felt the second cock enter his ass, stretching it wider than ever before.

The three of them just remained still for a minute, then Oliver reached around to cup Chase's big defined pecs. Then he moved just a little bit in and out.

"Ollie, I can feel your dick sliding against mine." Kaz said. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chase muttered. "Just feeling very stretched."

As they all got used to this position, they increased their movements. Kaz reached in and stroked Chase's cock.

Chase smiled down at him, still looking a bit pained. "Thanks, that feels nice."

"Guys, I am going to try something." Kaz used his flying super power to slowly lift them all off the bed. As they hovered in the air, his cock moved deeper into Chase's ass, as did Oliver's.

"Oh god! Fuck yeah, guys!" Chase gasped as the three hot Elite Force boys floated over the bed, Kaz and Oliver slowly fucking their bare cocks into Chase's abused pink hole. Chase's own cock was hard and dripping precum on Kaz's soft flat belly. He was gasping from the pleasure/pain from two cocks in his ass.

Suddenly, with a gust of air, a portal opened right in the bedroom suite. At first Chase was afraid that the twins were back, but then a tall lean young man in red spandex stepped through the portal.

"Experion!" All three gasped.

"Hey guys, can anyone join in?" The very handsome teenager smirked at the naked trio.

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed this super-sized chapter. Please review._

*Riker and Roman are played by Hotties Ryan Potter and Booboo Stewart, respectively.


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

**Lab Rats Elite Force 5:** A flashback…

 _I decided that I wanted to go back and show how Kaz and Oliver's relationship developed, before they were captured by Roman and Riker and made into sex slaves…_

 _Updated/edited 7/22/2017_

* * *

Before Kaz and Oliver were captured by Roman and Riker, and of course before Chase's 'sex therapy,' the best friends had a lot to deal with after the destruction of Mighty Med. They had just graduated from high school (Kaz was 17 and Oliver 18), they had strange new super powers, and a new team, and new home in a big city far away from where they had grown up, with new people. It was scary, and they only had each other to rely on. Even Skylar Storm had become more distant, bonding with the bionic Bree Davenport. They each dealt with it in different ways. Oliver continued to moon over Skylar, while Kaz made jokes at the expense of their team leader, the bionic genius Chase Davenport.

The friends had messed around a few times after their awkward encounter in the closet, but being shy nerdy boys, they were clumsy and not able to express their feelings very well. They had kissed and jacked off in front of each other a few times, but both seemed reluctant to go to the next level. Oliver was dying to do more, but was scared that Kaz would freak out.

And Kaz… Kaz really liked Oliver, but his feelings confused him. Oliver was his best friend in the world. They teased each other, but deep down, he would think back to when they kissed. He never thought he would kiss another guy, but with Oliver, it felt so nice.

The first night in the penthouse in Centium City, Oliver was curled up in his bed under some blankets in the rather chilly room he shared with Kaz, unable to sleep. Then he heard a sound behind him. He rolled over, and standing over the bed was cute Kaz, in his t-shirt and baggy sleeping pants.

"Dude." Kaz whispered. "I can't sleep. I know it's weird, but… can I sleep with you?"

Oliver smiled. He wanted to shout _"Oh yeah!"_ but he just threw the sheet and blankets back, and said "Yeah, sure."

Kaz crawled in, and after a minutes he slowly snuggled closer. _I can't believe I am doing this, but if Oliver is as freaked out by all these changes as I am, I hope he won't mind._ He spooned behind Oliver. Kaz wrapped his arm around his best friend, and felt Oliver's chest through his t-shirt. Kaz snuggled up and sighed. "Is this okay, Ollie-pop? Are you comfortable?"

Oliver sighed. "Oh… uh, yeah it's okay. It feels kind of nice, actually." Oliver was in heaven. Kaz was in bed with him, spooning him, holding him. Then he felt Kaz nuzzle against the back of his neck, and a few minutes later, Kaz began to softly snore as he held Oliver. Life could not get any better… well….

This continued for several more nights: Kaz would crawl in bed with Oliver and they would sleep snuggled together, both wearing their usual t-shirts and baggy sleeping pants. Finally though, after Kaz and gotten in bed behind him, Oliver twisted around to face his friend. "Kaz?" He ran his hand up and down over his friend's bare smooth arm.

"Yeah?"

"Could we… you know…" His voice failed him.

Kaz smirked. "Mess around?"

"Um, yeah. If that's okay."

"Sure." Kaz wrapped his arm around Oliver and pulled him close. Their faces were inches apart. "I'm glad I remembered to brush my teeth." Kaz whispered with a little giggle.

"Your breath smells nice." Oliver whispered back. He leaned over and very gently kissed his best friend, just for a moment.

"Dude, you can do more than that." Kaz smiled.

"I just… I don't know what _you_ want to do, and I don't want to freak you out, or make you not like me." Oliver looked away.

"Oliver, we are best friends, and I guess more than that now." _Maybe boyfriends?_ "Nothing you could do would make me not like you. Okay?" For emphasis, Kaz suddenly pulled Oliver closer and kissed him, hard.

 _Oh god! Kaz is kissing me!_ Oliver freaked for a second, then held his buddy tight, responding to the intense kiss.

The boys ground their hips together, realizing that they were both erect through their flimsy sleeping pants.

Finally, Oliver broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. "Gosh, that's intense!"

But Kaz just grinned, reached between them and groped Oliver's erection through his pajama bottoms. "Ollie has a boner!" He giggled.

Oliver gasped, but recovered fast. He reached in and felt up Kaz's dick. "I'm not the only one," he whispered. _Oh gosh, we are feeling each others' dicks! We have not done that since… the closet._

"Hmm, that feels nice." Kaz was almost purring as Oliver stroked his cock.

The young men continued to gently fondle each other through their light cotton pants. They had never touched each other like this, even through clothes, except a couple years ago in the Mighty Med closet. The most they had done was pull their pants down and watch each other as they jerked off. Oliver was a little jealous because Kaz's dick looked bigger (though it also looked really nice, and he wished he could touch it), while Kaz was curious about his friend's foreskin. Neither knew about the other's sordid encounter with Experion while at Mighty Med, right before the disaster that destroyed the superhero hospital.

Both were breathing harder, eyes closed, as they felt each other in bed together.

"Kaz…" Oliver whispered in a tense voice.

"You getting close?"

"Y-yeah." Oliver did not want to make a mess in his pants, but he was so excited by his best buddy feeling his dick that he didn't want to move.

But surprisingly, Kaz took charge. The threw the covers off of them. "Lay on your back, let me get these off."

Oliver automatically obeyed, lifting his hips so Kaz could pull off his bottoms. His hard six-inch cock smacked up against his flat tummy. Then he realized that Kaz was pulling his own bottoms off too, his larger 7" cock standing out from a little bush of dark hair.

 _Geeze, I hope Oliver doesn't freak!_ Kaz thought. "I have been wanting to try this." Kaz wrapped his hand around the shaft of his friend's dick and gently stroked it. Oliver's foreskin moved up and down, on and off of his moist glans.

"Ohh gosh, that feels awesome!" Oliver moaned. _Kaz is stroking my dick!_

"You're so hard, Ollie." Kaz watched the funny faces Oliver was making. His friend moved his hips up and down, trying to fuck Kaz's fist. He jerked off Oliver a little faster, still trying to be gentle, since he didn't want to hurt Ollie, and he didn't really know how the whole foreskin thing worked. "Cum for me buddy!" With his other hand he reached under Oliver's shirt and felt up his smooth lean chest.

"Oh, gawd!" Oliver gasped, arched his hips up, and his dick spurt out a shot of cum that landed on his chest, the next one on his stomach, and a few more over Kaz's hand.

"Wow, pretty impressive!" Kaz grinned goofily.

Oliver, gasping for breath, smiled weakly at Kaz. "I think that was the most intense ever."

"Get your shirt off and wipe up; I'll be right back." Kaz climbed out of bed and wandered to the bathroom.

Oliver could not help staring at his friend's cute bare round butt as he walked away from the bed. He pulled off his t-shirt and heard water running, and a cleaned up as best he could.

A minute later Kaz returned holding a wash-cloth. "Here, let me clean you up. Mister cums-a-lot." Without waiting for permission, Kaz wiped the warm cloth in Oliver's small bush, and his dick—which was already getting erect again.

"That feels really nice, but you don't have to do that." _Why is Kaz being so nice?_

"It's okay, I want to; we're buds. But next time, I expect you to do the same for me." Kaz snickered.

"I could help you out now." Oliver reached up and felt Kaz's thicker cock.

"Naw, I am kinda sleepy now, but I will definitely take a rain check. And since you are naked…" Kaz pulled off his t-shirt. "I get to spoon behind you as usual."

"Sure." Oliver could not help smiling.

* * *

Later that night, as the boys cuddled naked, Oliver woke to feeling Kaz caressing his chest, then moving his hand down to his dick. At the same time, he could feel Kaz's cock hard in his butt-crack.

"Kaz?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you."

"I know." Kaz snickered.

"Shut up, Kaz Solo!" Oliver snapped. It was so like Kaz! But both of them broke into giggles, and Oliver turned to face his buddy, smiling.

Kaz tickled Oliver's flat toned tummy.

"Oh Kaz, no!" Oliver gasped. It deteriorated into a writhing, gasping tickle-fest, because Oliver also knew where Kaz was most ticklish.

* * *

Little did the young men know that someone was watching them on several hidden cameras that were able to pick up great detail even in the darkened bedroom. _I have been waiting for this to happen! They were obviously so hot for each other. I can't wait to see how far this goes. I hope they graduate to sucking and fucking!_ The young naked man slouched back in his chair in front of the huge monitors showing Kaz and Oliver frolicking from all angles. He slowly stroked his big cock. _I'd love to suck both their cocks and fuck them raw…_

* * *

 _Please review and let me know what you think! Remember, guests can review. I plan to do a few more flashbacks showing how Kaz and Oliver become more intimate, and intersperse with current updates._

 _I am working on 4 stories at once (Non-stop Summer rewrite, New Kenton and Ryan chapter, and a new Bunk'd chapter with Luke, Ravi and Xander. Descendants 2 tonight!_


	6. Chapter 6: interlude

**Lab Rats Elite Force 6**

 **A short teaser**

* * *

 _Back to the present, just a teaser. Sorry I have been busy!_

Suddenly, with a gust of air, a portal opened right in the bedroom suite. At first Chase was afraid that the twins were back, but then a tall lean young man in red spandex stepped through the portal.

"Experion!" All three gasped.

"Hey guys, can anyone join in?" The very handsome teenager smirked at the naked trio.

Kaz freaked out and his flying power failed; the three naked boys collapsed on the bed in a heap.

Chase managed to recover first, rolling off the bed in a combat stance. "What do you want, Experion? It's three against one!" He activated his force field to protect all three of them. _Gosh it's kind of weird to be standing here naked and holding up a force field…_

Experion held up his hands. "Woah, guys, I am not here to fight!" He smiled that charming Experion smile, then he slowly unzipped his spandex down to the waist. Experion was slender, but he was very tall, and he had a very defined smooth chest—that was beginning to show through his open spandex.

Meanwhile, Kaz and Oliver managed to scramble to their feet and prepare their super powers.

 _Okay, I never thought I would be fighting a super-villain naked!_ Oliver thought, as his dick went soft. _And gosh, I hope Experion doesn't mention that we had that little… encounter. That could get awkward._

Kaz could not help staring at Experion, and he realized that his dick was still hard.

"By the way, my real name is Austin, and no, I was **not** Megahertz's bitch while we were in MightyMax prison!"

Kaz cleared his throat. "Actually, no one asked you about that."

Experion looked annoyed. "Hey! No matter. I am here for Chase Davenport." He looked at the team leader. "I need your help. Since you are not a superhero, you are under the villain radar. You can help me protect the heroes from Roman and Riker."

"What about us?" Kaz demanded. Still feeling weird about seeing Experion, he wrapped a sheet around himself.

"You and Oliver are safe here in this tower for now."

Chase lowered his shield and stepped towards Experion. "Okay I'll go with you, if you promise that the rest of the team will be safe."

"If they stay here and wait for us to return, this is as safe as they can be." The tall handsome boy extended his hand.

"Chase no! It could be a trap!" Oliver shouted and he lunged forward, but Kaz held him back.

Chase looked back at his friends and smiled before taking Experion's hand, and they vanished into the vortex. The doorway closed with a _whoosh_.

"What just happened?" Oliver whispered.

* * *

 **A note about reviews:** So a few people liked the recent more romantic chapter with Kaz and Oliver. Would you like to see more of that, or more sex? Also, what do you think of the flashbacks to Oliver and Kaz being captured and having sex with hotties Roman and Ryker? Also someone asked about Thundermans. Actually I do watch that show and think that Max is hot and Billy is adorable, but the dad does nothing for me (unlike Bob Duncan, see my 'Good Luck Charlie' family story.). So I might write about them.


End file.
